The prior art is replete with all manner and variety of devices for the absorption of bodily fluids such as those from monthly menstrual flow, vaginal discharge and minor urinary incontinence. These externally worn devices generally fall into two broad categories: sanitary napkins and mini-pads or panty liners. Sanitary napkins, being larger and therefore capable of greater absorption, are worn during periods of heavy menstrual flow. Mini-pads are worn when menstrual flow has decreased and for daily use to absorb small volumes of vaginal discharge or urine leakage.
Typical sanitary napkins and mini-pads are constructed from multiple layers of fluid absorbent material with a fluid impermeable backing and a fluid permeable facing. The backing is often coated with a mild adhesive to hold the device in position within the undergarment.